


She writes

by EllaYuki



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Chapter Related, Gen, Post-Canon, Spoilers for Final Chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: Lucy Day - Regarding her book.





	She writes

She writes.

Drawing inspiration from their adventures in the past few years, she writes, words coming to her easier than they ever have before. An epic yet not too convoluted tale of heroism and family found, with a dash of humor and even a touch of romance (because at the end of the day, she’s still a sucker for it) mixed in.

Her characters feel more real than those in her first attempts, but she knows it's because of the bits and pieces of her friends that she infused in them. Her main heroine has her own love for books, Erza’s guts, and Levi’s kind, forgiving heart, the best friend/almost love interest has Natsu’s protective nature and Gray’s sense of humour. Even the main rival has bits and pieces, like Aquarius’ quick temper and Brandish’s occasional holier-than-thou attitude.

She has her doubts at times, feels like maybe she's cheating a bit, using people she knows. But when she takes those fears to her friends, looking for advice, she's always met with warm encouragements. So she continues to write.

Levi reads it first. As Lucy’s first and foremost proofreader, she gets her hands on the manuscripts first and goes through them like a child through a bag of candy. Lucy values her opinion more than anyone's.

Her other friends only read maybe a chapter, maybe a part of a chapter, depending on how Lucy feels about what she shows them. Even Natsu reads a chapter, in a rare serious moment, and tells Lucy he thinks it's good, the fight awesome, and it makes Lucy beam for some reason.

She doesn't know how her book will fair, if it will have any success, or if it will flop like her first attempt had. There's no way for her to know until it comes out.

But, if there is one thing Lucy is, is hopeful. Hopeful, and proud of the finished product, and she thinks that that, more than anything else, is what really, truly matters.


End file.
